Love through trails
by qaudbreed
Summary: After an accidental meeting when they were young the futures of Shar, Burter and Jeice's son, and Frost, Cell and Frieza's son, became tied. Now that they are teenagers will their friendship change? Will Shar's warrior training and Frost's princely duties get in the way? Will their families get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

"Yes Grandfather."I saylooking at the floor not daring to look my angry grandfather in the eye. I had just been caught trying to sneak out of the palace by one of the servants and Grandfather had just given the 'you are a prince and heir to the Planet Trade Organization' lecture, but he seemed even angrier this time. My Dad, Perfect Cell, walks up

"Lay off my son Cold."Dad says and Grandfather growls and I could tell that he was glaring at him aswell. I tense knowing a fight was most likely breakout between the two and Uncle Cooler pulls me out of the room

"You don't need to see another fight between them. Your parents fight enough around you."he sighs "So, why were you sneaking out?"

"I wanted to see my friend. My only real friend."I say

"Who is your friend?"

"His name is Shar. He and his parents are warrior class though they work for Father." Uncle Cooler raises an eye ridge at me then shakes his head

"It would probably best for you to go to room until they cool down." I nod and go to my room. Once inside I sit on my bed pulling my knees against my chest and wrap my tail around my feet. I looked like a copy of my father, Lord Frieza, except for my pink eyes that I get from my dad, Perfect Cell. Being a prince sucks. Grandfather would be even angrier if he heard me use that kind of language since he thinks I shouldn't lower myself to using a commener's language. Thanks to my grandfather being a king and leader of the Planet Trade Organization, I have NO friends. I met Shar on one of my rare outings and we had snuck off to play which angered my family seeing as I came home covered in mud, dirt, scrapes, and my left elbow was bleeding slightly. Father and Dad sent me to my room and told me I wasn't to come out until I was called for.

Uncle Cooler called for me shortly afterwards and had me spend the rest of the day with him. I know my family wanted me to have the best and to be safe, but did they really have to lock me up like this? My only friend is Shar and now I'll probably lose him! I rub the tears from the corners of my eyes just before my door opens. Father walks in the room and sits down on my bed laying his hand on my shoulder. I climb into his lap hugging him around the waist my silver skin matching his. Dad always says I was born 'perfect'. Father doesn't say anything he just holds me close After awhile I calm down, but still cling to my father.

I look up at Father and he wore a calm expression, the one he always had after a fight with Dad.

"Father?"I question quietly. He would always sit with me after a fight with Dad so I didn't know if they fought or if he was here because of me getting in trouble.

"You need to stop doing this Frost. You are a prince." he says and I frown burying my face in his chest

"I hate being a prince!"

"Frost, you are a prince and nothing will change that."

"...I know Father. I just wanted to go see my friend."

"...Just ask when you want to see your friend alright?"

"Ok Father."

"Who is this friend?"

"His name is Shar. His parents work for you, Father." he gets a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before he sits me on my bed and leaves. Mabye he knew Shar and his parents? I kind of hope so. I wanted to follow him, but I don't know if Grandfather and Dad have calmed down or not. Peeking out of my room I see Dad walking down the hall with a blank exspression so I duck back into my room and quickly sit on my bed waiting for him to either walk past or enter my room. Dad walks in with a small smirk

"I saw you looking out."he chuckles and I smile standing up

"Ok. May I come out now and may I go see my friend?" I ask my hands behind my back giving him an innocent look causing him to chuckle again. He lays his hand on my head smiling

"You can leave your room, but I'll have to say no on seeing your friend today. You're still in trouble." I pout and, as usual when I pout, I hug Dad around his waist. Whenever I pout I hug the closest family member around the waist, or leg in Grandfather's case. Still not big enough to reach his waist yet. Dad effortlessly lifts me up and carries me to the gardens, my favorite place. Once there he suts me down and I run off to play.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few years since I had to sneak out to see Shar and now we see eachoher often seeing as he's allowed to visit the palace whenever he wants. After I told Father about Shar he went and told a messanger to go tell Shar's parents, who I now know as Burter and Jeice of the Ginyu Force, that Shar was allowed to visit whenever he wanted. Though, now, we have things have gotten complicated. Shar's warrior training has intensified and my grandfather has been making me meet princes and princesses from other planets that may or may not be under my family's control. Atleast he took in the option that I might be gay while he's been trying to set me up. I was drawn out of my thoughts when I see Shar running up to me grinning like an idiot. I smirk waiting for him to reach me

"Hey Frost! I get the ENTIRE week off training!"he says the sweat gleaming off his purple skin and his white hair stuck to his forehead

"Did you run here all the way from the training grounds?"I ask. The training grounds were a good distance away from the palace and why anyone, but Shar, would run from their was beyond me.

"Well, yeah! I had to tell my best friend that I get to spend the entire week with him!" the grin never left his face and it caused me to smile. He could always cheer me up no matter what was wrong.

"Shar, my grandfather has set up a date for me tomorrow."his grin falters at that

"Oh. Well, who is it? A prince or a princess?"

"A prince, but I've seen a picture of him and sorry grandfather. I'd rather die a hundred deaths." we both laugh "Oh, I need a gaurd since this prince can get violent."

"Your dad agreed to this?"

"Agreed? He and Father don't even know!"

"Wow...wait. Are you asking me to be your gaurd? If this guy trys ANYTHING with you I WILL beat the crap outta him." I blush, but quickly shake it off. What is with me being so shy around him now?! He's my best friend! "Hello? Snap out of it Frost!"

"Sorry, so do you accept?"

"'Course! An innocent thing like you needs protecting." I playfully push him and he acts like I stabbed him in the arm. We share a playful banter on the way to the palace. Shar bows respectfuly as Grandfather passes while he doesn't even spare my friend a glance making me roll my eyes. Shar just shrugs and we continue onto the garden when we relax. It was an escape from everything since no one, not even my family, would bother us unless it was absolutly necissarcy. Shar, using the speed he inherited from his father, runs to the bench sitting down and grinning at me. I smirk and roll my eyes walking over to the pond in the middle of the garden looking down into the water.

My friend walks up behind me and I smile at the reflection in the water. I had seen my parents like this before, but Dad had his arms wrapped around Father's waist and his head on his shoulder. I kind of wanted Shar to do that, but he's my friend. He'd never think of me like that. Shar puts his hands on my shoulders and shakes me

"Wake up Frost!" he laughs and I lightly hit him in the stomach with my elbow causing him to double over holding his stomach "Ok, you win that one."

"When do I not?"

"A race?" I act like I was going to hit him, but I was smiling. He grins and playfully flinches back before we both laugh. We fall into a comfertable silence for awhile before a servant comes telling Shar that his parents needed him, so he waves goodbye and leaves. I watch him to go and sigh

"My prince, your uncle wishes to see you."the servant says

"Tell my uncle I shall be there soon."I say not even looking at her

"Yes my prince."I hear her scury away like one of those Earth rodents I read about. With one last glance at the water I walk back into the palace to find my uncle.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad was fussing over my apperance like he usually does, but really all I could think about was that Frost had asked me to be his gaurd on his date.

"Shar! Are you even listening to me?!"Dad yells hitting me on my head "You are to take a bath this instant!"

"Yes Dad."I sigh going to the bathroom. Papa never freaked this much about looks, but then again Papa is a gaint blue space alien. Dad has really cool red eyes though. I pass Papa as he walks in from the backyard and he shots me an apologetic look and I just smiling shrugging. He pats me on the shoulder as he goes to the front room. Knowing it would only make Dad madder if I take a quick bath, so I took a long relaxing bath. Sitting in the tub I close my eyes, but the only thing I see is Frost causing me to open my eyes quickly and gasp. Why did I just see him? I shake my head clearing it of all thoughts about my best friend.

I sigh and try to relax again and this time I didn't have any thoughts about my friend. After awhile, before my hands turn all pruney, I get out, dry off, get dressed, and start working on my shoulder length pure white hair. I look more like my Dad, but I had purple skin unlike my parents since my Papa has blue skin and Dad has red skin. Put them together and you get purple. Dad walks into my room and I let him take the brush from me letting him brush my hair. A calming silence falls over us and I start to feel sleepy as Dad brushes my hair. When he stops I almost fall out of my chair making Dad chuckle and me blush

"Oh yeah, I have somewhere to be tomorrow night."I say

"Where would that be?" he asks

"Frost asked if I would be his gaurd during his date. He said that the prince that the king chose this time can get violent."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I told Frost that if this bozo tries ANYTHING I'll kick his ass."

"You're starting to sound like you _like_ Prince Frost."

"He's my friend Dad. Ofcourse I like him."

"Not like that Shar." I blush relizing what Dad ment

"DAD! I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE HAT!"

"Then why are you so intent on dening it?" my blush deepens and I don't answer him. Dad chuckles and kisses the top of my head before leaving the room. How could Dad even think that I liked my best friend like that? We're just friends...right? Though why am I being so defensive about it? Do I really like Frost like that? Sighing I decide to go ask my Dad since Papa is actually pretty shy unlike Dad. My parents were talking in the kitchen and the closer I got I could tell that they were talking about Frost and I. Papa was the first to notice me standing in the doorway and he nudges Dad. Dad turns and looks at me smiling while Papa goes into the living room. I sit down at the wooden table and Dad sits next to me

"Dad, I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean son?"

"I don't think of Frost the same anymore. He's my best friend but..."

"You two are teenagers now. Everything is changing for both of you."

"But I shouldn't think of Frost that way! He's a prince and he should marry a prince or a princess. Not a warrior."

"Think about it. His father isn't a prince."

"Huh?"

"Cell's only a prince because he's mated to Lord Frieza. Not by birth." I blink suprised. I always thought that Frost's dad was a prince from some far off planet.

"Then...what was he?"

"He's an android made by a human as a warrior." Lord Frieza is mated to a warrior? Mabye the reason King Cold was sending Frost on so many dates with royalty is because he couldn't have his sons marry royalty. Lord Cooler is mated to one of his warriors and Lord Frieza is mated to a warrior. Mabye King Cold sees this as his last chance to preserve the royal line? Dad hugs me before going into the front room. I stay sitting in suprise. This was a lot to take in.


	4. Chapter 4

I was standing next to Frost waiting for his date to show up. Glancing over at my friend I couldn't help, but think how handsome he looked though I shake my head blushing. The guy finally shows up and I could instantly tell that he wasn't Frost's type. What that type was I don't know, but I do know it wasn't him. The prince was tall, had orange skin, bright blue eyes, short blond hair, and he wore a black three peice suit. He had a smug air about him and I didn't like the way he was looking at _my_ prince. Dammit! I need to stop thinking like that! Looking away from the prince I notice the gaurd he brought with him. He also had orange skin and blue eyes, but he had long red hair and he was about my height also he clearly worked out a lot.

As I was inspecting him he winks at me making me cringe. He is DEFIANTLY NOT my type. My type is small, but strong, silver and purple skin, black lips, and pink eyes and by that I mean Frost. These guys were giving the creeps- wait a second. Did the gaurd just? Ooookkk...didn't see that coming.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Frost. I am Prince Gela and this my friend Lasa."the prince introduces himself. Lasa nods his expression going from flirty to blank

"Hello Prince Gela. As you know I am Prince Frost and this is my friend Shar."Frost says and I nod not looking the other prince in the eye. We gp to a incredibly fancy resturaunt and just by looking around I could tell everyone here were elites. I should be used to be around so many elites since my best friend is my prince, but I'm a member of the warrior class so all of these high ups slightly unnerve me. Frost and Prince Gela are lead into another room while Lasa and I stand gaurd outside the door. It was silent for awhile the only noise coming from the room was talking when Lasa decided to talk to me

"Are you really a royal gaurd?" he asks

"...No, I'm a warrior and friend to Prince Frost." I answer "Why do you ask?"

"You didn't seem like a royal gaurd especialy the way you were glaring at _my_ prince."

"Your prince? What do you mean by that?"

"Promise you wont tell?" I nod "Prince Gela and I are in a relationship. It started only a few days before he was told that he was to go on a date with King Cold's garndson no questions asked."

"How did get in a relationship?" he smiles looking at me out of the corner of his eyes

"Why would you want to know?" I blush looking anywhere, but him

"N-No reason."

"You have fallen for your prince haven't you?"

"Hey, I just came to terms with the fact I have a crush on him. To soon for love." he shakes his head chuckling

"You'll find a way. It looked like you two have been freinds for a long time so you know eachother."

"It's just his grandfather wants him to marry a prince or a princess. I'm just a warrior."

"I researched the royal family here. Seems the princes have a nack for marring warriors." I smile and nod. He was probably right just like my dad was right. I shouldn't fear the king in this bacause in the end the choice belonged to Frost. Not King Cold. The rest of the date went by smoothly and the princes actually came out friends. Prince Gela and Lasa didn't have to hide their relationship from us and that let them act like themselves. Prince Gela may have had a smug air about him earlier, but now he was relaxed and happy.

When we left both Frost and I had gained new friends and Frost seemed happier. I was happy that he had made new friends. He couldn't go on having only one friend and I knew I would always be his best friend. I smile and playfuly push him when we make it back to the palace and he laughs as we go to the garden.


	5. Chapter 5

I was thinking about what Gela told me when my new Uncle Salza walks up to me. I smile at him and he smiles back

"You seem deep in thought Frost."he says and I nod

"I was thinking about what my friend, Gela, said."I say

"Isn't Gela the name of the prince you went on a date with yesterday?"

"Yes and it was quite funny. He was in a relationship with his gaurd Lasa."

"Ah. So what did he say?" I blush and look away

"He said he noticed how I acted around Shar." my uncle chuckles hugging me

"You and Shar have known eachother for a long time. It'll be worth it." I hug him before he leaves. I walk to the garden to think. When did my feelings change for my best friend? I couldn't just ask him that could ruin our friendship, but not telling him could also ruin our friendship. Things have already started getting akward between us and it mostly started when Grandfather started setting up dates for me. Grandfather is also a problem. He wants me to marry a princess or a princess, but none of them...I don't know...caused fireworks? I felt nothing for them especialy not the princesses.

While I'm with Shar everything fades away and it's just the two of us. He knows evrything about me, all my secrets, everything I like, everything, I don't like, and how I feel about things. I sigh again and sit on the bench next to the fountain pulling my legs against my chest and wrapping my tail around my feet like I used to when I was a child, but this time my family couldn't help. Grandfather wants me to marry royalty, Dad wants me to marry someone 'perfect', and, even though he never said anything, I could tell Father wanted me to atleast marry someone with power. Uncle Cooler and Uncle Salza are really the only ones I can talk to about this.

I really don't know what to do anymore. Should I tell Shar that I like him as more than a friend? What if he doesn't like me that way? I feel tears start to roll down my cheek and I hide my face in my knees. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me holding me close

"Frost, what is wrong?" Dad's voice reaches my ears

"Nothing Dad."I lie

"Tell me the truth son."

"I'm confused Dad and I don't know what to do."

"What are you confused about?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Frost..."

"I like somebody, but all of you will hate him. He's not what any of _you_ want me to marry."

"Who is it?" I take a deep breath trying to relax knowing he won't drop the subject now that I've brought it up

"Shar..."

"Your friend?" I nod "He is a strong warrior."

"Dad...?"

"Frost, I'm your father and I need to know your mate can protect you. Shar is able to do that and he is still learning." I smile and hug my dad happily. I was glad that he was on my side and knowing that took some weight of my shoulders. He just chuckles and hugs me back.


	6. Chapter 6

I was waiting outside Grandfather's study while he and Father were talking. I had no idea why I had to be here, but they had requested my presence. Why would they want me here? What were they talking about? Did it involve me? Did Dad tell Father about my feelings for Shar? I gulp with that tought. That would most likely nod end well for me. Finally Father and Grandfather walk out and Grandfather doesn't look happy actually he looked like he was pouting. Why would Grandfather be pouting?

"Shar gets a few weeks off and he is allowed to stay in the palace along with his parents."Grandfather says causing me to blink suprised and Father smiles nodding. I smile and hug them. Grandfather sighs laying a gaint hand on my shoulder

"I love you Father. I love you Grandfather."I say then go to find one find one of the gaurds and I found Recoome, a member of The Ginyu Force. I tell him that Shar and his family are to stay in the palace for a few weeks. He nods slowly before going to the homes of the warriors.

There was a knock at the door interupting my time to relax with my mate. Sighing I move Burter's arm off me and go answer the door. It had better be something important. I raise an eyebrow when I see Recoome

"What is it?"I ask

"The Prince says the three of you are to stay at the palace for a few weeks." he answers and I blink suprised

"D-Did he tell you why?"

"Nope, but he did seem happy about it." The prince seemed happy about us staying at the palace...? Wait. Does he...? I smile and nod

"Thanks Recoome. You can report to the prince that we'll be there shortly."

"Alright." he heads back to the palace to report to the prince. I close the door and walk back into the living room with a smile on my face. Burter was still sitting on the couch and he gives me a confused look

"Jeice? What are you smiling about? Who was at the door?" he questions

"It was Recoome and, appearantly Prince Frost wants you, Shar, and I to stay at the palace for a few weeks."I answer and he jumps up

"What?!" his yell attracted our son as I see him standing in the doorway confused

"Dad? Papa? What's going on?" he asks

"We're going to stay at the palace for a few weeks starting today." Shar blinks slowly before his eyes light up and he grins

"Awesome! I'll go get ready!" he runs to his room and I laugh. He still acted childish at times, but that was usually only when Prince Frost is mentioned. Our son was done before Burter and I could even get started. My mate and I took a bit longer, but we made it to the palace when I said we would. The three of us bow to the royal family then Shar and Frost run off. I smile and look at Lord Frieza when he says my name. He motions for me to follow him

"My Lord, if I may ask, why are we here?" I question

"I suspect you know why." So I was right.

"Playing match maker my lord?" he smirks

"Possibly." I chuckle lightly and nod

Frost and I were in the gardens relaxing and I couldn't help glancing at him a few times. I jump and blush when I see him looking at me with a smirk. Gods, this is embarissing. Wait. Why is he smirking? I feel his tail on my hand making me glance and when I look up he was looking away blushing. He likes me too? My blush darkens and I move my hand, knowing that his tail was a sensitive spot I try not to bother it to much. Ok, now things have gotten really akward. Should I just straight out ask him or should I not? Taking a deep breath I decide to get straight to the point

"Frost...?"


	7. Chapter 7

Frost makes a humming sound and I take a deep breath. I have to get this off my chest.

"Frost, look at me." I say and, when he doesn''t look at me, I gently make him look at me. The flush looked actually really beautiful against his silver cheeks and it actualy matched his pink eyes. I couldn't help myself and I kiss him quickly. When I pull away he was starting at me shocked. Did I ruin our friendship? I quickly stand up

"I-I'm sorry Frost. I shouldn't have done that."I apologize only to have him pull me back down smiling at me causing me to blink suprised

"Humor me for a moment Shar." Frost says "Why did you do that?" I blush and smile

"I did that because I love my best friend." he smiles and I lay my hand ontop of his. He makes me smile more when grips my hand

"I love my best friend too." we both laugh lightly not looking away eacother. I couldn't believe I worried about this. I'm usually able to read Frost like a book, so how did I miss this? Suddenly a thought comes to mind

"What about your grandfather?" the playful glitter in his eyes confused me

"Grandfather was the one who said you and your parents can stay here."

"Huh?"

"I think he's finally given up trying to force me to marry royalty and letting me chose my own mate."

"Your parents?"

"Their ok with it though Dad said he 'needs to make sure he can protect my only child'." I blush at that. Ofcourse his father would be like that seeing as he's a warrior himself and as a father aswell. My father would have done the same thing for me. Frost laughs lightly and kisses me while gently squeezing my hand. I smile in the kiss happy to finally have this weight off my shoulders and to find my life long partner in my best friend.

* * *

Lord Frieza and I smile watching our sons. I may sound old, but it was sweet to watch to teenagers so in love.

"Seems like we have a lot to talk about Jeice."Lord Frieza says turning to leave

"It does."I agree following him. We walk up to our mates to talk to them before discussing anything. I knew Cell probably wanted to test Shar in someway being as overprotective he is of Frost. After we tell our mates Cell isntantly says that Shar needs to prove he is capable of protecting Frost like I had suspected. Burter and I agree though I could tell that Burter was silently offened that his training was questioned. Burter was the one who took up training Shar while I basicly took care of the family and home. We're both still members of the Ginyu Force, but I had to take a break until Shar was able to take care of himself. My mate and Cell walk off to discuss what kind of test to put Shar through while Lord Frieza and I go into his study to discuss the marrige.

I didn't think I could pay for a fancy wedding as in my culutre the groom's family paid for the wedding, but my lord says his family will pay for everything aswell as a home for Burter and I close to the palace. That suprised me as I was expecting that only Shar would move into the palace while we stayed where we were. I didn't know how my son would take being thrust into the life of a prince so we decided on a moderate wedding that wouldn't cause the groom to much stress, but also be extravagant enough for a royal royals sure do pay a lot for a simple wedding.


End file.
